DcVic.msg
Dialogue file for the Vic, captive of the Slaver's Guild at the Den. }{}{Would you stop calling me Boss?} # Node 16 {600}{}{Sure thing, Chief!} {601}{}{I mean it STOP IT!} {602}{}{I guess that'll have to do.} # Node 17 {650}{}{You got it, Sport!} {651}{}{Uggg!} {700}{}{Bee my friend.} # Node 1b - Added a line to node 1 for Vic {710}{}{Would you tell him I can't fix this without the parts. I don't know... wait. Who are you? Some new recruit? He didn't send you here to ruff me up again did he? It's not going to make any difference. I can't fix it here.} # 20. Here to get you out. (From 1) {750}{}{Wow! You'd do that for me? I'd do anything if you could get me out this mess. Only problem is that Metzger's got me locked up here until I fix this radio and I don't have the parts I need.} {753}{}{Where can I get the parts you need?} {754}{}{I'll see what I can do.} # 21. Why in this room? (From 1) {760}{}{It's a long story. I guess you could say that Metzger's keeping me here until I fix this darn radio. The crystal's shot and I don't have any spare parts. How does he expect me to fix it?.} {761}{}{Well, I'm here to get you out.} {764}{}{Don't know. See ya.} # 22. How do we do that? {800}{}{I've got to get this radio fixed. If you can help me do that, then maybe we can reason with him.} {801}{}{Where can I get the parts?} {803}{}{I doubt it. Good luck.} # 23. In Mom's, never joined party. (From WTG) {810}{}{Why'd you kill poor Mom… I guess you had your reasons… I'm sorry, Boss. It's not my place to question you. This is a pretty bad town. I'm sure she did something pretty bad.} {811}{}{Hey, Boss. Thanks for getting me out of that mess with Metzger. You need anything? Mom's been kind enough to feed me while you've been gone. I help her around the place….} {812}{}{Bye.} {813}{}{Oooh.} {814}{}{Beiye} # Additions to Node 9 {823}{}{Where is your friend Ed, again?} # Additions to Node 10 {830}{}{I would if I could, but you're just not looking good. I'd only be a burden. Now that Mom's gone, I think I'll just head out. Don't know where… maybe we'll see each other again. Thank you for everything you've done for me.} {831}{}{I would if I could, but you're just not looking good. Looks like you can barely take care of yourself. I'd only be a burden. I'll just wait here, Mom's cooking reminds me of my ex-wife….} {832}{}{I would, honest. I'd do almost anything for you. It's just that you don't look like you're in any shape to lead anyone. I'd only be a burden. I'll just head over to Mom's, in a bit' until you can work things out. I haven't had her home cooking on a long time.} {833}{}{Sorry, Boss. Looks like you're pretty crowded. Now that Mom's gone, I think I'll just head out. Don't know where' maybe we'll see each other again. Thank you for everything you've done for me.} {834}{}{You're looking a bit crowded, Boss. I'll just wait here for you until you've worked things out. Mom's cooking reminds me of my ex-wife… not sure if that's a good thing or bad thing….} {835}{}{I would love to, Boss. It's just that you don't look like you have any more room. I'll just head over to Mom's. I haven't been there in a while. Just come get me if you find some room for me.} # Additions to Node 11 {840}{}{Ed's over at Vault City. He's a Brahmin Dealer. He was just one of my many suppliers. Vault City's not to far from here.} # Additions to Node 13 {845}{}{I told you, it's over here. points to a location on your [[Pip-Boy 2000|PIPBoy2000].]} {900}{}{You learned about Vic being a trader.} # 1000 in party dialog {1000}{}{I need to ask you something.} # 1001 After healing {1100}{}{Fully healed, Boss. Anything else?} {1200}{}{Almost perfect condition, Boss.} {1300}{}{I'm mostly heled up, Boss, but I've been better.} {1400}{}{I tried, Boss, but I'm not doing so hot. I'll do what I can though.} # 1002 I need you to wait here until I come back {1500}{}{What ever you say, Boss.} {1501}{}{Here? Right here? Okay, you're the, Boss.} {1502}{}{Right. I'll stay here until you come back, Boss. You will come back, right?} {1503}{}{As long as you want. I'm not going anywhere.} {1504}{}{Of course, Boss.} # 1003 Put your weapon away. {1600}{}{If you say so.} {1601}{}{Good call Boss.} {1602}{}{Great thinking, Boss.} {1603}{}{Sure, Boss. Anything else?} {1604}{}{Away it is, Boss.} {1605}{}{No problem, Boss.} {1606}{}{Done, Boss.} # 1004 Stay close to me {1700}{}{Sure, Boss.} {1701}{}{Close it is, Boss.} {1702}{}{You know best, Boss.} {1703}{}{I'm right behind ya, Boss.} {1704}{}{Like glue, Boss.} {1705}{}{If you say so, Boss.} {1706}{}{Oh. Okay, Boss.} # 1005 Don't get too far away. {1800}{}{OK, I'll keep my distance, but not to far, Boss.} {1801}{}{Okay, I won't, Boss.} {1802}{}{I'll just stay back a little then, Boss.} {1803}{}{Sure, Boss.} # 1006 We should spread out a bit {1900}{}{Right Boss. I'll hang way back.} {1901}{}{What ever you say, Boss.} {1902}{}{There you go, Boss.} {1903}{}{Standing back, Boss.} {1904}{}{Backing away, Boss.} {1905}{}{Spreading out, Boss.} {1906}{}{Okay, Boss.} # 1100a Rejoin: Crowded {2000}{}{Uh, Boss? You seem a bit crowded. I'll just keep waiting here for ya.} # 1100b Rejoin: Additional NPC response, PC Charisma 1 {2100}{}{You're scaring me, Boss. What's happened to you? You look... well, scary. I think I'll just hang out here for a while...} # 1100c Rejoin: {2200}{}{You bet, Boss!} {2201}{}{Darn right I will, Boss.} {2202}{}{Sure thing, Boss.} {2203}{}{Ready to go when you are, Boss.} {2204}{}{Great! Let's go.} {2205}{}{Great!} {2206}{}{You're the best, Boss!} {2207}{}{You won't be disappointed. No more mistakes!} {2208}{}{I'll be careful this time, don't you worry!} {2209}{}{I knew you would forgive me for that… um. So, uh, Boss. What's the plan?} {2210}{}{I won't let you down, Boss!} {2211}{}{You're super, Boss!} {2212}{}{I knew I wasn't too old for this. Those were just bad odds! Right, Boss?} # 1007 Vault 13 Flask? {2300}{}{From Ed. He's a brahmin dealer over in Vault City. You been there before? Let me show you on that map thing of yours.} # 1008 Where's Ed again? Not Marked {2305}{}{Vault City. Here. Let me show you on that fancy map thing of yours.} # 1009 Where's Ed again? {2310}{}{He should be around here somewhere.} {2311}{}{Vault City. Check that fancy map thing of yours.} # 1010 Other Questions {2403}{}{Where did you get the Vault 13 water flask?} {2404}{}{Never mind.} # 1011 Other questions greeting (From 1000) {2500}{}{Sure, Boss.} {2501}{}{Ask anything, Boss.} {2502}{}{I'll help you if I can, Boss.} {2503}{}{I'm not in trouble am I, Boss?} {2504}{}{Did I do something wrong, Boss?} {2505}{}{Of course.} # 1012 Standard Greeting, (WTG) Moved From Node 1000 {2600}{}{What'll we do now, Boss?} {2601}{}{What's the plan, Boss?} {2602}{}{Doing my best, Boss.} {2603}{}{What can I do for you, Boss?} {2604}{}{Change of plans, Boss?} {2605}{}{Different strategy, Boss?} # 1013 Crippled {2700}{}{Boss, they got me good. You've got to get me to a doctor. I don't know if I can back you up anymore.} {2701}{}{I need a doctor, Boss. I'm really messed up. I don't know if I can fight with you anymore.} {2702}{}{Boss, I'm really messed up. You got to get Lenny to check me out.} # 1014 Waiting {2800}{}{Hey, Boss. You want me to join up with you know?} {2801}{}{Hey, Boss. I don't mind waiting for you. I'm a real patient man.} {2802}{}{We joining up again, Boss? I'll try harder.} {2803}{}{I was afraid you might not come back. It sure is nice to see you again, Boss.} {2804}{}{You looking for company again?} {2805}{}{I'm ready to go, Boss.} {2806}{}{I knew you wouldn't leave me.} {2807}{}{Need some back up?} {2808}{}{Need something repaired, don't you? I'm your man, Boss!} {2809}{}{Don't worry, Boss. Sulik and I'll get along, honest.} {2810}{}{Let's go.} {2811}{}{Stay here. I'll be right back.} {2812}{}{Me go.} # 1017 Remove armor: Yes {3100}{}{What? Uh… okay, Boss. If you say so.} {3101}{}{Can I put something else on, Boss? I'm a little worried.} {3102}{}{Okay… you're not going to leave me here… Are you, Boss?} {3103}{}{But… I mean… Of course, Boss. Coming right off.} # 1018 Best Weapon {3200}{}{Well, Boss…. I'm pretty good with small arms. I can handle almost any rifle, shotgun, and most small-medium pistols. I 'can' use knives. I've also got a pretty good throwing arm, but my aim's not the best in the world… actually it's pretty horrible. Sorry, Boss. I'm really trying to get better.} {3201}{}{Like I said, Boss, I prefer small arms. I can handle almost any rifle, shotgun, and most of those small-medium pistols. If we're really in a pinch I can try using a knife or even thrown weapons.} # 1019 Other weapons he can use. {3300}{}{I 'can' use knives and I've got a pretty good throwing arm, but… my aim's not the best in the world. Actually it's pretty horrible. Sorry, Boss. I'm really trying to get better.} {3301}{}{Like I said, Boss. Knives and I've got pretty good throwing arm… I just miss a lot.} # 1020 Hostile {3400}{}{I've had it up to here!} }{}{I'm going to rip your darn head off! No one hurts my family!} # 1101 Vic's being Pushed {4000}{}{Over here?} {4001}{}{This better Boss?} {4002}{}{How 'bout here?} {4003}{}{Yes Boss.} {4004}{}{What?} {4005}{}{Where we going?} {4006}{}{We leaving Boss?} {4007}{}{I'm moving.} {4008}{}{Sorry Boss.} {4009}{}{Better?} {4010}{}{Ooof.} {4011}{}{How's this Boss?} {4012}{}{I'll stand over here.} {4013}{}{I'll just move over here now.} # 1102 BGF: Crippled {4100}{}{Boss! I'm not doing so well here.} {4101}{}{I need a doctor.} {4102}{}{Oh, boy. This really hurts.} {4103}{}{Ow!} {4104}{}{Ouch.} {4105}{}{Dang it.} {4106}{}{Medic?} {4107}{}{I'm hanging in there… barely.} # 1103 Removed # 1104 BGF: Random on Specific Map {4200}{}{I never liked this place.} {4201}{}{Why is this place so clean?} {4202}{}{Did you smell something, Boss?} {4203}{}{You know, Boss. I don't think I'll be coming back here when we're through. I can no longer call it home.} {4204}{}{It sure is a lot dirtier than I remember.} {4205}{}{We're not staying here long, are we Boss?} {4206}{}{This place'll never change.} {4207}{}{Boss, I'm not going to miss this place.} {4208}{}{Thanks again for getting me out of this place, Boss.} {4209}{}{I really owe you one, Boss.} {4210}{}{Wow, this place sure has changed.} {4211}{}{I haven't been here in ages.} {4212}{}{I'm going to retire here.} {4213}{}{I could open a repair shop around here.} # 1105 BGF: for specific area on a map {4300}{}{Ah, a site for sore eyes. This is… was my place, but I guess you knew that. Right, Boss?} # 1106 Removed # 1107 BGF: with Specific NPC }{}{Sulik, don't you be looking at me like that.} {4401}{}{Boss, Sulik's glaring at me again.} {4402}{}{Nice pooch.} # 1108. BGF: Level Up, Not to be Placed in MSG file # 1109. BGF: Waiting {4500}{}{La de da…} {4501}{}{Ho hum.} {4502}{}{Waiting for the Boss….} {4503}{}{I'm waiting for the Boss.} {4504}{}{Just waiting.} {4505}{}{The Boss, sure wouldn't leave me behind….} {4506}{}{Knock Knock… who's there… wait. How'd that go….} {4507}{}{Still waiting.} {4508}{}{What's that smell?} {4509}{}{Anything to repair around here?} {4510}{}{Here I am… waiting for the Boss.} {4511}{}{An old man like me, wasting away his talents, just standing here.} {4512}{}{I sure wish I had a stick of gum… it's been decades.} {4513}{}{I need to get out of the relic business… nothing but trouble.} {4514}{}{Why is waiting so tiring….} # 1110. PC used Healing on PC {4600}{}{Uh, thanks, Boss.} {4601}{}{Thanks.} {4602}{}{You sure you know what you're doing?} {4603}{}{Can't we just rest instead?} {4604}{}{Should we make camp?} {4605}{}{Am I that bad off?} # 1111. PC used Drugs on NPC {4700}{}{Not to much, Boss.} {4701}{}{If you insist, Boss.} {4702}{}{Boss, my head's not going to explode, is it?} {4703}{}{Boss, I think I'm starting to like that stuff.} {4704}{}{I'm feeling a bit funny, Boss.} {4705}{}{You sure you have enough of that to spare.} {4706}{}{Sure, Boss. I'll take some.} {4707}{}{Thanks, Boss.} {4708}{}{Not bad.} }} Category:Fallout 2 dialogue files ru:DcVic.msg uk:DcVic.msg